Vidas
by Alicia Spinet
Summary: Durante uma batalha Yuuri, Wolfram, Murata e Conrado morrem. Anos depois quatro crianças começam a estudar em Hogwarts. O que vai acontecer quando quatro pessoas de um mundo diferente descobrem que na terra também tem um mundo à parte? Como eles irão lidar com isso, além do fato de tentarem retornar para casa com vida. É isso que eles terão que descobrir.
1. prólogo

Sumario: Durante uma batalha contra Grande Shimaron, quatro dos nossos heróis morrem. Dois anos depois eles retornam, porém, eles demorarão muitos anos para poderem retornar para Shin Makoku. O que acontecerá até lá? Que aventuras e desventuras nossos amigos enfrentarão?

Gênero: M

Rating: All

Pares: Yuuri/Wolfram, Draco/ Harry, Hermione/Ron, Gwendal/Aníssina

Obs:

1 – Na versão legendada Wolfram chama Yuuri de fracote enquanto que na versão dublada em inglês ele o chama de wimp, que quer dizer chorão, bebezão. Logo eu optei por usar a versão legendada.

Prólogo

As tropas estavam estacionadas na fronteira com Grande Shimaron. Uma leve chuva caía sem trégua. Era do tipo que podia durar dias sem parar. Os soldados, armados com suas espadas, e seus cavalos, esperavam por ordens de seus comandantes. A espera os estava matando de ansiedade. Os comandantes, porém, estavam em uma reunião com o rei de Pequena Shimaron, Saralegui, para tentarem ver uma maneira de vencerem, com o mínimo de casualidades possível. Era nessas horas que o rei de Shin Makoku, Yuuri Shibuya, se perguntava como a situação havia chegado a esse ponto. É claro que, logicamente, ele sabia, afinal ser raptado, NOVAMENTE, por eles não era brincadeira. Então, Gwendal, com o apoio de Saralegui, decidiram que não podiam mais tolerar isso. Um plano, então, foi armado.

O resgato foi rápido e eficiente, e Yuuri foi removido de Grande Shimaron, com o auxílio de Conrado, Wolfram e Yozak. Ao mesmo tempo que isso estava acontecendo, Gwendal reuniu as tropas em posições e esperou pelo retorno de seu rei, para então, lançar o contra-ataque, mesmo sabendo que isso era a última coisa que Yuuri poderia querer. Mas após três tentativa e dois sucessos sequestros, Gwendal teve o bastante. Ele não podia não fazer nada. Eles tinham que retalhar, Yuuri gostando ou não. Isso, afinal, era uma situação política muito delicada. Se eles não revidassem, Grande Shimaron iria continuar pensando que podiam fazer o que bem quisessem que não haveria consequências, passando uma imagem de que Shin Makoku era fraca. Pois nem proteger seu Rei eles eram capazes e isso Gwendal não podia permitir, pois isso iria incitar outros países a tentarem ataca-los sem pensar duas vezes.

Yuuri não queria admitir que eles estavam certo, pois isso seria admitir que ele esteve errado sobre como lidar com Grande Shimaron desde o começo. Ele queria muito que todos se entendessem, e não que saíssem matando uns aos outros. Esse era seu maior sonho para esse mundo, unir os humanos e os mazokus, para que todos vivessem em paz. Mas parecia que seu sonho nunca passaria de uma bela utopia. Com um suspiro resignado ele deu a ordem que determinaria seus futuros.

- Faça o que deve ser feito, Gwendal! – ele disse com uma dor no peito, sabendo que estaria mandando seus homens, seu povo para a morte, bem como seus próprios princípios, de que tudo poderia se resolver na base da conversa.

Gwendal não demorou mais que o necessário aceno de cabeça, confirmando a ordem, para partir da tenda, onde os reis e generais estavam alocados. Ele e Conrado partiram para passarem as ordens para os batalhões posicionados. Tudo se resolveria nas próximas horas. A questão era saber quem sairia vitorioso dessa carnificina, embora Yuuri pensassem que no fim todos sairiam era perdendo, visto que vidas seriam perdidas ali. Isso deixava um gosto amargo na boca, em pensar que podia existir pessoas tão gananciosas que colocavam as vidas de seu próprio povo em jogo, por poder. E isso Yuuri não conseguia entender. Vidas, afinal, eram preciosas, não importava se eram humanos, mestiços ou mazokus, todos eram seres vivos e como tal tinham direito a vida. Tão distraído Yuuri estava, olhando o mapa a sua frente, que a próxima coisa que ele se deu conta é que ele estava caído no chão, Wolfram a seu lado, ajudando-o a se levantar. Foi quando ele se deu conta que a batalha havia começado.

Yuuri, agora fora da tenda, olhava a cena a sua frente, uma mão em Morgif e a outra no seu medalhão. Eles estavam posicionados em uma área que dava visão completa do campo de batalha e ao mesmo temo, provia proteção contra os arqueiros inimigos. Do seu lado esquerdo estava Murata, olhando a batalha por uma luneta, a cara mais série que Yuuri já vira nele. Do lado direito estava Wolfram, o cenho franzido e o olhar mais concentrado que Yuuri já vira. Ao lado de Wolfram estava seu tutor/conselheiro Gunter, analisando cada movimento do inimigo. Era um pouco desconcertando ver seus amigos desse jeito, como soldados, pessoas que já viram violência antes e sabiam como lidar com isso.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A verdade é que Yuuri seria capaz de tudo para que nada disso estivesse acontecendo, e que todos estivessem seguros e felizes. Ele deu um leve pulo quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Virando para Wolfram ele viu um olhar indescritível. Outro que lhe preocupava muito era Wolfram. O relacionamento deles havia progredido consideravelmente nos últimos anos. E ele temia muito perder isso nessa batalha, que a seu ver era sem sentido. Wolfram havia se tornado uma pessoa insubstituível e ele não sabia o que faria se algo lhe acontecesse. O que fazia sua ansiedade com a situação piorar. E pensar que eles se odiaram quando se conheceram e por causa de uma discursão eles acabaram noivos. Tempos mais simples, quando as únicas coisas a serem feitas eram encontrar artefatos demoníacos espalhados em terras humanas. É, bons tempos. Agora tudo que os rodeava era morte e tristeza. Ele viu Wolfram olhando-o como se soubesse no que ele estava pensando.

- Vai dar tudo certo, fracote! – Wolfram disse com um simples sorriso.

- Não me chama disso! – Yuuri revidou, como sempre, com um leve sorriso também. Os dois, então, voltaram à atenção de volta para a batalha sabendo que em breve eles teriam que dela participar também. O que não demorou muito, na opinião de Yuuri.

Com um barulho que Yuuri podia jurar parecia um trompete, ele e os outros partiram com os demais soldados para o confronto que estava ocorrendo logo a frente. Ele não podia pensar muito no que lhe acontecia ao redor, uma vez que Morgif fora sacada, tamanha a brutalidade com a qual ele estava sendo atacado. Tudo se transformara em um enorme borrão e tudo o que ele podia fazer era se defender da melhor forma possível, e rezar para que tudo acabasse bem, embora lá no fundo ele mesmo duvidava de que iria sair dali vivo.

O que ele temia, então, aconteceu, ele fora lançado para fora de Ao, seu cavalo, por um golpe em suas costas. Ele, no entanto, se recusava a soltar Morgif, sabendo que os humanos adorariam por suas mãos nela. Ele ainda se lembrava do que Conrado e os outros disseram sobre Morgif ser um artefato de valor inestimável, mesmo que este fosse um artefato demoníaco. Ao olhar para trás ele viu apenas o brilho da ponta de uma espada, pronta para lhe decapitar. Mas no último segundo Wolfram interceptou o golpe, dando-lhe preciosos segundos para se recompor. No entanto ele não tinha tempo para agradecer, pois um novo inimigo o atacara. A partir daí tudo não passava de um borrão; adrenalina, gritos diversificados, o tilintar de espadas se chocando, medo, desespero, ansiedade, um maestro de emoções.

Em segundos tudo se tornou uma verdadeira confusão. Ele se desviava, abaixava, atacava e pulava, tentando fugir do aumento furioso dos ataques. Era como se todo o exercito inimigo estivesse se concentrando nele para desferir o golpe fatal, coisa meio difícil de se conseguir, cercado como estava pelos seus aliados. Wolfram, Murata, Gunter e até mesmo Dacascos estava lá cercando suas costas, enquanto ele atacava de frente seus inimigos. Eles formavam um pequeno círculo no meio daquela maré. Em um segundo, porém, os cinco se separaram, tentando dar conta dos inimigos que os atacavam ao mesmo tempo. Yuuri, de repente, viu-se só, cercado pelos inimigos. Ele tentava não deixar seu medo pelos outros impedi-lo de se defender. Um grito, porém, teve esse efeito. Ele virou-se na direção do mesmo só para ver o topo de uma cabeça loira desaparecer.

- WOLFRAAAMMMM! – ele gritou e sem pensar ele tentou alcançar Wolfram mas sem sucesso. Por mais que tentasse, mais difícil era. A voz de Gunter gritando "_Protejam o rei! Protejam o rei!_" era praticamente um sussurro, de tão alta era a cacofonia de sons que os cercavam.

Tudo o que se passava pela cabeça de Yuuri naquele momento, e que ele se lembraria pela eternidade, era o grito de dor de Wolfram enquanto este caia e desaparecia entre os soldados. Um puxão no seu pulso direito e ele foi salvo de ser perfurado pela espada inimiga. Mas ele não tinha tempo de virar e ver quem o salvara, ele continuou na direção que ele vira Wolfram desaparecer. Quando ele finalmente o alcançou, Yuuri o virou e viu que Wolfram estava com os olhos vidrados e sem vida. Mesmo assim, ele não estava conseguindo entender o que estava acontecendo com seu noivo. Por que ele não dizia nada, não reclamava, não o chamava de fracote, como sempre fazia.

- Wolfram? – medo começou a tomar conta do coração de Yuuri. Ele começou a chacoalhar o noivo, mas sem sucesso, ele continuava imóvel e sem vida. A única coisa que ele podia fazer era gritar, gritar e gritar o nome dele, enquanto a dor o dominava e ele perdia os sentidos.

O que Yuuri não se dera conta é que ele não havia perdido os sentidos, mas sim a vida. Enquanto gritava um inimigo se aproveitou da abertura e desferiu o golpe final, decapitando o rei de Shin Makoku, Yuuri Shibuya. Outra coisa que só seria descoberta depois que a confusão acabara era que o rei e Wolfram não haviam sido os únicos, da realeza, que foram mortos. Murata e Conrado também estavam entre eles. E tudo o que Gwendal pensava era como prosseguir dali em diante sem dois dos seus irmãos, o Grande Sábio e o Rei. O que, agora, seria de Shin Makoku sem seu líder? Sem seu conselheiro mais experiente? E ele sem seus dois irmãos caçulas. E como ele daria a notícia para sua mãe e Greta? Eram perguntas que Gwendal honestamente não tinha a mínima ideia da resposta. Mas aparentemente tudo isso parecia estar apenas começando.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I LOVE WHEN WOLFRAM AND YUURI FIGHT AND THEY SAY:

WOLFRAM: YOU WIMP!

YUURI: DON'T CALL ME THAT!

YUURI ALWAYS MISS IT WHEN WOLFRAM DON'T CALL HIM WIMP. (*GRIM*)


	2. novas descobertas

Hello, people! Aqui está o segundo capítulo de "Vidas", espero que gostem e comentem.

**Algumas observações: **

No Japão eles têm palavras para determinar as pessoas, e o quão próximas delas você é. Logo, eu estarei usando alguns desses. Eu os colocarei logo abaixo

Onii-san/ Onee-san: como os irmãos/irmãs mais velhos(as) são carinhosamente chamados, respectivamente.

Chan: quando você é muito próximo de alguém. Ex: quando a mãe de Yuuri chama Ken Murata de Ken-chan.

Outra coisa, se alguém souber como eu poderia traduzir isso "The Great One"(Shino), eu agradeceria. Eu sei que "The Great Wiseman" se traduzir como "O Grande Sábio"(Murata). Isso na versão dublada em inglês. Mas Murata também é conhecido, em inglês, como "The great Sage", enquanto Shino, também, é conhecido como "The Original King"(o rei original).

Eu acho isso normal, eles serem conhecido de duas forma. O castelo também tem dois nome: "Blood Pledge Castle" e "Covenant Castle".

Outro que é conhecido por dois nomes: "Sousho" ou "The Originator".

Na versão dublada Lady Cecilie Von Spitzweg é mais conhecida, carinhosamente por, Lady Celi (essa será a forma como me referirei a ela)

Heika quer dizer rei. Eu achei que ficou tão sonoro eles chamarem Shino Heika, ao invés de rei Shino. Não acham? É mais sonoro.

A medida que eu decida usar algo em japonês, eu colocarei a explicação logo aqui no início, para ninguém ficar perdido.

Agora vamos ao capitulo.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

O ar estagnado indicava que o dia seria do tipo quente e seco, típico do verão. O som de mangueiras ligadas e crianças ao longe correndo e rindo podia ser ouvido. Pessoas com sorvetes e picolés andavam despreocupadas pela vizinhança, comemorando o início do verão, e dois meses sem aulas. O que tirava um pouco a animação era o intenso calor que fazia. Um dos mais quentes verões registrados nos últimos anos. As lojas de eletrônicos eram que se davam bem, vendendo bastantes ares condicionados. Até os passarinhos pareciam afetados pelo calor. Não se via um no ar. Nem mesmo nuvens. O céu estava completamente limpo.

Em uma casa creme, de primeiro andar, que tinha do lado direito uma garagem e do lado esquerdo um jardim, e cujo número era quatro, podíamos ver um garoto de cabelos negros agachado de costas para a calçada, arrancando o mato que crescia entra a grama. Sua blusa colada em suas costas devido ao calor, um saco a seu lado para por o mato arrancado. Ele não parecia ter mais que onze anos, franzino e magricelo ele podai facilmente passar despercebido, se não fosse seus cabelos negros. Onde a luz batia luzes azuladas podiam ser vistas. E se olhasses em seus olhos veriam o mais belo verde que poderiam encontrar, mas se olhassem bem fundo, poderiam ver pequenos riscos negros neles misturados. Isso fazia com que ele tivesse um olhar intenso quando determinado.

O nome dele era Harry Potter, embora ele mesmo tivesse dificuldades em aceitar tal fato. O problema é que Harry, desde que se lembrava tinha sonhos estranhos, e muito intensos, de uma vida bem diferente da que ele vivia. Nesses sonhos ele tinha uma mãe, um pai e um irmão mais velho, o qual insistia que ele deveria chama-lo de onii-san. Fala sério. E a mãe, que se chamava Miko, insistia em ser chamada de Jennifer, e no caso dos filhos de Mama. O mais estranho, na opinião de Harry era que com o passar dos anos, ele aprendeu que aquele idioma dos seus sonhos era japonês, e não inglês, como ele pensava. Afinal de contas ele entendia tudo que era dito o tempo ele viveu um sonho dentro de seu sonho, em um lugar chamado Shin Makoku, onde ele era o rei. E não qualquer rei, mas o rei dos Mazokus, que também eram considerados demônios. Sim, nessa vida, Harry era o Rei Demônio.

Esses sonhos pareciam tão reais que Harry muitas vezes tinha dificuldades em saber o que era realidade e sonho. Tanto é que algumas vezes ele falava japonês sem querer, e as pessoas pensavam que ele estava se mostrando, por saber fluentemente, tal idioma, por o mesmo ser difícil de se aprender. Outras vezes ele tinha dificuldade de lembrar que seu nome era Harry Potter e não Yuuri Shibuya. O simples fato disso acontecer era que a vida desse Yuuri era maior que sua vida de Harry. Enquanto ele tinha apenas dez anos e dez meses. Quase onze, viu? Nos sonhos a vida de Yuuri era de 21 anos, embora ele não parecesse mais que 16/17 anos. Fora que depois apareceu outro garoto que também era da terra, mas acabava nesse outro mundo. O nome dele era Ken Murata, mas por alguma razão, que Harry não entendia, ele o chamava de Murata. Mas Harry sabia que Murata também era conhecido como o Grande Sábio e que ele retinha 4.000 anos de memórias de suas vidas passadas. E era por causa DESSA informação que Harry, algumas vezes, pensava que o que ele sonhava não eram apenas sonhos, mas memórias de uma outra vida.

Devido a todos esses sonhos ele não conseguia ser como as outras crianças, porque tudo em que ele pensava era em Shin Makoku e nas pessoas que lá viviam, bem como essa família que vivia aparecendo também. Ao mesmo tempo que ele desejava que esses sonhos fossem realmente sonhos, devido as partes que lhe causavam medo, como o tal de Sousho e Jeneus. Para Harry, que quando sonhou com isso só tinh anos, respectivamente. Ele ficou apavorado, se vendo enfrentar esses dois, embora em seu sonho ele o tenha feito com muita bravura. Quando ele pensava nesses sonhos, tudo o que vinha a mente eram esses desenhos de fantasia, nos quais os mocinhos, após fazerem diversos aliados, partem em busca de derrotar o grande vilão. É, realmente, esses sonhos se pareciam com isso.

Outro motivo para ele aceitar essa vida de Harry Potter era que ele tinha quase 100 por cento de certeza que ele era capaz de manipular a água, como em seus sonhos... Ok, não como nos sonhos, mas... já era um começo. A água chegava a formar ondas altas e então, ela descia, como se ele tivesse puxando a água pra cima e depois a empurrasse de volta. Era muito legal...claro, quando isso funcionava. Na maioria das vezes a água tendia a se expandir sem parar até, sem ter mais pra onde ir, ela esborrotava e alagava tudo. A coisa boa era que ele só tentava fazer isso na escola, durante o intervalo. Do contrário, se ele fizesse isso em casa e fosse pego, tia Petúnia provavelmente iria bater em sua cabeça com uma frigideira, ordenar ele a limpar toda a bagunça e lhe dar mais tarefas, até ele não se aguentar em pé. Isso havia acontecido uma vez e desde então sempre que ele queria tentar algo novo, só na escola, onde ninguém o encontrasse.

Com um suspiro Harry tentou voltar à atenção ao que estava fazendo, e não nos sonhos/ memórias, seja lá o que fossem, que o atormentavam constantemente durante a noite. Tia Petúnia tinha mencionado uns preparativos para o aniversário de Duda, que era dali a um mês e meio e Harry, claro, teria que ajudar com tudo. Às vezes ele pensava que sua vida era muito injusta. Por que sua própria família o tratava assim? Ele não conseguia entender. Será que era por causa de seu poder? Tudo bem que realmente não deveria ser normal algo assim, mas mesmo assim, não era motivo para trata-lo como escória. Eles deviam era dar apoio a ele e ajuda-lo a entender o que estava acontecendo, e não puni-lo por tudo de errado que acontecia a seu redor. Mas parecia que tudo o que sua família queria era ser e ter uma vida normal. Logo as esquisitices de Harry estavam fora de cogitação.

Com um leve puxão ele arrancou o último mato, enfiou-o no saco que segurava e olhou para casa onde morava com os tios e primo. Com um suspiro resignado ele se levantou e começou a se dirigir a porta, sabendo que cedo ou tarde teria que encarar a tia que quando o visse o colocaria para fazer outra tarefa. Ele começou a amaldiçoar, mentalmente, quem o colocou para morar com seus tios. Qualquer coisa devia ser melhor que isso... Longe dali um homem de barba e bigode longos e brancos deu um longo espirro... Alguém está falando mal de mim, ele pensou, enquanto retornava ao trabalho.(não consegui me conter nesse finalzinho, HE HE HE)

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Desde que se entendia por gente Draco foi instruído a odiar nascidos trouxas, ou como ele foi ensinado a chama-los sangue-ruim, a detestar os mestiços e alguns dos sangue-puros, pois eles estavam abaixo dele, e a tolerar os outros sangue-puro simplesmente por serem sangue-puros. Mas na realidade ele não estava nem aí para tudo isso, porque o que Draco mais queria era saber se seus sonhos não eram apenas sonhos, mas lembranças de uma vida passada. Com a vida que ele tinha, porém, ele nunca disse a ninguém nada desses sonhos, sabendo por instinto, que as pessoas não os veriam com bons olhos. Ele simplesmente sabia que os adultos iriam dizer que tudo eram sonhos ou produto de sua imaginação. Mas Draco não achava isso. Eles eram intensos demais para serem apenas sonhos.

Nos sonhos Draco se chamava Wolfram Von Bielefelt, ex-príncipe de Shin Makoku. Terceiro filho de Lady Celi Von Spitzweg. E noivo do Maou Yuuri Shibuya. Ele tinha sonhos/ visões dessa vida todas as noites. Draco achava que ele só via o que sua mente achava importante saber dessa vida, pois seria meio difícil acomodar 87 anos de memórias em apenas 11 de vida. Com certeza era muita informação para pouco tempo. Logo, obviamente, ele sonhava com o que era realmente relevante. E ao que parecia, essa vida que ele sonhava/recordava as partes mais relevantes estão a partir do momento que ele conheceu Yuuri e o mesmo o pediu sua mão. Draco não conseguia entender como o seu outro eu pode se apaixonar pelo outro garoto. Afinal ele era um garoto e não uma garota, embora seu outro eu achasse a situação completamente normal. Sem falar que Draco só tinha 11 anos e relacionamentos estavam fora de cogitação, ainda.

No momento, no entanto, ele tinha mais que pensar que dali a dois meses ele estaria entrando para a maior escola de magia da Inglaterra, Hogwarts. Ele tinha que pensar no que faria lá, principalmente quando seu pai Lucio Malfoy sempre que podia lembrava Draco que ele deveria se tornar amigo de Harry Potter. Draco não gostava nem um pouco disso. Por quê? Nem mesmo ele entendia. Só que ele sentia algo muito errado nesse interesse do pai de querer por querer que ele fosse amigo de Potter. Talvez fosse o fato de que Harry Potter com aqueles cabelos negros, que ele vira em uma foto tirada dele no ano anterior, lhe lembrava o garoto que seu outro eu gostava, Yuuri.

A foto parecia que tinha sido tirada sem o conhecimento de Potter, devido à distância do mesmo, bem como a posição que a mesma fora tirada. Se ele tivesse olhos negros, pensou Draco, analisando novamente a imagem, ele podia ver uma certa semelhança. Piscando os olhos furiosamente, ele enfiou a foto dentro da gaveta da escrivaninha tão rápido que foi um tris ele não tê-la fechado com sua mão ainda dentro dela. Ele não entendia porque seu coração acelerava toda vez que pensava no outro garoto, e o imaginava ao olhar para aquela foto. Isso o irritava profundamente. Esses sentimentos estranhos. Era como se seu coração estivesse tentando lhe dizer algo, mas ele não conseguia entender o que era. Irritante. Sem ter muito o que fazer ele foi a janela admirar a paisagem lá fora e pensar no ano escolar que logo se iniciaria, e como ele pretendia agir com relação a Potter.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hermione não podia acreditar o quão quente esse verão estava sendo. Procurando por uma presilha, seus olhos acabaram por recair, novamente na carta que recebera a dois dias. A primeira coisa que ela notou foi o material. Não era qualquer papel, era pergaminho, algo que não era usado a muito tempo pelos humanos e mazokus da terra. Pelo menos não que eu tenha conhecimento, pensou Hermione sardonicamente. Outra coisa que a fez olhar duas vezes, o remetente: Escola de Magia e Bruxaria Hogwarts. Magia. Isso sim a havia pego desprevenida, e completamente sem ação. Pois por mais que tentasse não conseguia encontrar, em suas memórias, nenhum resquício de magia. Ou seja, ela nunca havia encontrado magia na terra. Essa era a primeira vez que ela ouvia sobre isso.

Ela amaldiçoou Shino, em sua mente, por deixa-la com suas memórias. Miserável. A vida como Murata deveria ter sido a última vida com suas memórias. Ela deveria ter renascido com uma mente completamente em branco. Sem tristezas, sem ressentimentos, sem saudades. Uma nova vida. Mas não, cá estava ela pensando na vida como Murata e em como a mesma acabara. Ela conseguia lembrar claramente o momento em que morrera. Ao puxar Shibuya fora da trajetória de uma espada, a mesma, impulsionada pelo momentum o acertou no abdômen, perfurando-o sem dó nem piedade. Ela se lembrava de perder as forças nas pernas e cair entre os soldados, que ao ver um dos inimigos indefeso, espetaram suas espadas nele. Ele não demorou a sucumbir à dor e perda de sangue. Sem dúvidas foi dolorido, mas ela já teve piores. Como por exemplo ser queimada na fogueira por ser considerada uma bruxa. É ISSO doía.

Olhando aquela carta, ela não pode parar de pensar na ironia de tudo isso. Ser queimada na fogueira por ser considerada uma bruxa, no passado, só para confirmar que magia existe nesse mundo. Que ironia. Mas ao mesmo tempo ela se perguntava se Bob sabia disso e nunca os contara. Ou se ele está no escuro tanto quanto ela estava. Isso era um problema. Ter Mazokus na terra nem tanto, mas um mundo mágico escondido, sim. Hermione se perguntava que efeitos, se herdados, essa magia teria nos mestiços mazokus. Ou será que essa magia, que ela aprenderia, só podia ser usada pelos humanos? Tinha muito a considerar. Por um lado essa vida não seria nem um pouco tediante, já que ela aprenderia algo completamente novo, para variar. Mas por outro ela se perguntava o porquê dela ter, novamente, retido suas memórias. Será que ela voltaria a Shin Makoku? Será que ela seria necessária? ISSO a preocupava um pouco. Afinal, ela havia aprendido que, com novos poderes surgem novas responsabilidades.

- Bem, não há nada que eu possa fazer, por hora! - ela pensou enquanto prendia os cabelos revoltos – Tudo que posso fazer é esperar e ver o que vai acontecer. – e com um último suspiro, Hermione pegou o livro que estava lendo, uma publicação recente sobre história inglesa, e resumiu seu lugar a janela, para continuar sua leitura – o que tiver que ser será! (_se vocês pararem pra pensar Murata e Hermione, no quesito conhecimento, não são tão diferentes. Quando Murata foi pra Shin Makoku com Yuuri a primeira coisa que ele fez foi se fechar no Templo Shino e aprender tudo o que aconteceu em sua ausência. É o que ele está fazendo nessa nova vida, buscando informações do que se passou desde que ele morreu e renasceu. Lembrem-se Hermione tinha pego um livro com umas mil páginas para se distrair em seu 1º ano, e nele encontraram a informação sobre a pedra filosofal_)

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

- VOLTE AQUI, FRED WEASLEY! – uma voz de menina podia ser ouvida por toda a casa aquela manhã, bem como risos de garotos, enquanto corriam da fúria da irmã.- ME DEVOLVE MEU DIÁRIO, SEU IDIOTA! – ela gritou frustrada.

Aquele era um dia normal na casa da família Weasley. Fred e Jorge Weasley, gêmeos idênticos, adoram aprontar com todos ao seu redor. Tudo para aqueles dois era uma completa diversão. O que não queria dizer que eles não recebiam tanto quanto davam. Sempre que eles aprontavam a mãe os colocava de castigo, a irmã mais nova, e única menina da família, sempre revidava usando a varinha da mãe, Percy, o terceiro filho, os ignorava na maior parte do tempo trancando-se no seu quarto, enquanto o sexto filho Ron Weasley, bem Fred e Jorge aprenderam rapidinho a não mexerem com ele, se sabiam o que era melhor para eles. Não que Ron os machucasse... muito, mas por causa da maneira pela qual ele revidava. Usando espada de madeira ele ensinava os irmãos a não mexerem com o desconhecido. Eles sempre saiam doloridos onde a espada batia.

Ron havia dito a mãe que se ela quisesse ele podia ensinar Fred e Jorge esgrima, sempre que eles aprontassem, para redirecionar a energia deles. Ela ficou intrigada no início, mas depois de ver o filho lidando tão bem com a espada de madeira, ela concordou. Ninguém sabia como Ron podia ser tão bom com espadas, já que ele nunca tivera aulas. Os pais ficaram fascinados, enquanto Fred e Jorge consideravam as "aulas" sessões de pura agonia. Eles não conseguiam nem se mexer após uma de suas aulas. Vendo os gêmeos naquela situação, Molly Weasley aprovou as aulas. Talvez assim eles aprontem menos, ela pensava enquanto os via treinar

Ron, claro, não podia dizer o real motivo pelo qual ele era tão bom com uma espada. Tendo todo o conhecimento, e após seis anos de treinamento, a habilidade de volta de manusear a espada, tudo o que ele queria fazer era por isso em prática. E os gêmeos eram bons candidatos. Eles eram maiores e fisicamente mais fortes, o que fazia com que Ron tivesse que por mais força e agilidade em seus ataques. Mas também, ter mais de 150 anos de treino, ele tinha total controle de seus movimentos, bem como conseguir prever o que seus irmãos iriam fazer. Porém ele ainda sentia falta de sua vida em Shin Makoku e de todos lá. E pensar que ele havia renascido com suas memórias. Ele se lembrava como se tivesse sido ontem, Shino aparecendo em seu sonho.

- Shino Heika?!- Conrado, sim, pois ele, nesse sonho/visão estava como se lembrava. Cabelos e olhos castanhos, um sorriso sereno, figura imponente (pelo menos era o que diziam - pensou), o uniforme que ele usara durante a batalha contra Grande Shimaron e, claro, sua fiel espada. Ele estava em pé. Shino a sua frente, semitransparente.

- Sir Weller, eu estou lhe deixando com suas memórias dessa vida, pois seus servidos serão requeridos futuramente, para ajudar o Maou a continuar o que fora começado! – ele havia dito, fazendo Conrado se dar conta de que os sonhos que ele havia não eram sonhos comuns, mas suas memórias vindo a tona. Ele se curvou aceitando sua missão – Ele irá precisar de ajuda para retornar a Shin Makoku e de treinamento. Você deverá ensiná-lo a usar a espada com maestria. O tempo é curto e o reino não pode ficar sem ele! – Shino disse e Conrado assentiu – Você deve ficar em alerta, encontra-lo e trazê-lo de volta, onde sua alma pertence. Não se esqueça Sir Weller. Prepare-o e o ajude. Ele irá precisar. – e com isso Shino desapareceu e Conrado, agora Ron, acordou em seu quarto laranja, respiração ofegante e o pijama molhado de suor.

Foi naquele momento, com apenas 5 anos, que ele retomou seu treinamento de soldado. Ele fazia tudo o que era necessário para manter o corpo rápido e ágil, bem como retomar os treinos com a espada. No entanto, seus pais só permitiam que ele usasse uma espada de madeira, pelo menos até ele ter idade suficiente para ir para Hogwarts. O que ele deu graças a deus que agora só faltavam dois meses. Em dois meses ele poderia ter uma espada de verdade, uma varinha e começar sua busca pelo Maou. Ele só não sabia como iria resolver esse último. De acordo com o que Shino disse o tempo era curto e que o Maou deveria retornar a Shin Makoku o quanto antes. E que deveria estar preparado para lutar. O que diabos estaria acontecendo por lá? Era o que Ron se perguntava diariamente, tamanha era sua preocupação e angustia. No momento, porém, tudo o que ele podia fazer era se ocupar com Fred e Jorge, por terem surrupiado o diário de Gina, e tentar não pensar no Maou, que ele tinha quase 100 por cento de certeza de que se tratava de Yuuri. As vezes a vida podia ser tão complicada.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**SHIN MAKOKU, 10 ANOS APÓS A BATALHA DA UNIFICAÇÃO**

Gwendal olhou novamente os documentos a sua frente com um olhar que poderia matar, se isso fosse possível. Ele não podia acreditar que isso estivesse acontecendo. Não com ele. Um grunhido, quase que inaudível, saiu de sua garganta antes que ele pudesse contê-lo. Ele largou o pergaminho em sua mesa, antes que ele o partisse em mil pedacinhos. E depois de respirar fundo duas vezes, ele abriu a gaveta a sua esquerda e tirou o que só podia ser um novelo de lã e uma agulha de crochê. Com o seu famoso tic-tic nervoso ele começou a tricotar furiosamente, tentando pensar em uma solução para aquele problema. Ele não entendia como essas coisas sempre aconteciam com ele. O seu olhar, inadvertidamente, recaiu sobre o amassado pergaminho e quem o visse pensaria que os mesmo não aguentariam esse partiriam.

De repente a porta do seu escritório se abriu com um estrondo e Gunter Von Christ, o conselheiro e ex-tutor dos soldados e do Maou, entrou na sala sem cerimônias, fazendo com que o tic-tic nervoso de Gwendal piorasse. Ele parou e olhou o amigo de longa data com um pouco de apreensão, já que o mesmo só tricotava quando tinha algo em que pensar profundamente. Só então Gunter notou o pergaminho na mesa e seu cenho franziu no mesmo instante. Preocupado ele se aproximou.

- Gwendal, o que é isso? – ele perguntou referindo ao pergaminho. Mas Gwendal apenas tremeu a sobrancelha tentando ao mesmo tempo pensar e não pensar sobre isso. – Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ele tentou de novo, mas tudo o que Gwendal fez foi arrancar o pergaminho da mesa e empurrá-lo para Gunter. Ao pegá-lo ele deu uma última olhada em Gwendal e, então, voltou sua atenção ao pergaminho. A medida que ele lia o pouco de cor que tinha desapareceu e seus olhos se arregalaram comicamente, não acreditando... ou melhor querendo não acreditar no que estava escrito.

- Isso é sério? – ele exclamou tão chocado que sua voz saiu meio aguda. – Gwendal apenas olhou para ele como quem diz "o que você acha? Que eu brincaria com algo assim?" – Gunter engoliu em seco – Mas,... mas...ela...ela... – ele tentou se recompor com um pigarro – Ela não pode realmente estar requisitando isso! – ele falou balançando o pergaminho vigorosamente como se com isso o pesadelo fosse acabar. De repente Gunter parou seus movimentos ao ver o olhar de Gwendal, vidrado na porta. Gunter sentiu um calafrio percorrer toda a sua espinha e ele paralisou.

- Vejo que estão falando da requisição para minha mais nova invenção _vamos-cortar-tudo-kun! – _ela falou de um jeito que dizia que aquilo era algo corriqueiro... o que Gunter se lembrou que sim isso era corriqueiro. Tratar essas invenções como se elas não fossem nada de mais, quando ele e Gwendal sabiam os perigos que essas invenções realmente representavam para suas saúdes.

- Ah!... Se me dão licença... me lembrei que tenho... uma pesquisa para fazer, então...já vou indo! – e com isso ele saiu da sala o mais rápido possível. Ele não queria nem pensar em como Gwendal iria parar as loucuras de Aníssina – Porque eles simplesmente não resolvem logo o que há entre eles? – porque era a coisa mais óbvia do mundo que Gwendal e Aníssina se gostavam, e que ela só fazia essas loucuras, em parte, para chamar a atenção de Gwendal. De repente Gunter deu um pulo de susto, devido o barulho que ouvira. Ele ficou parado tentando processar o que acabara de acontecer, quando ele finalmente se deu conta de onde o barulho veio. Ele dei um leve suspiro e continuou seu caminho – Vamos precisar de uma porta nova! – ele sussurrou. Aníssina não gostava de receber um não.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

WOW. Consegui terminar esse capítulo. Sério, eu tinha ele mais ou menos na cabeça, mas táva tendo dificuldade nas descrições. Enfim, aqui está ele. O próximo sairá na próxima semana. Ou se eu estiver inspirada antes. Quem sabe? Quem sabe? Espero que gostem. Deixem um comentário dizendo o que acharam. Só assim poderei melhorar, né? By! By!

OS: Espero que tenham gostado dessa pequena visão de Shin Makoku. Pensaram que era algo sério, né? He! he! Eu sempre gostei desse trio Gunter, Gwendal e Aníssina (sempre achei que havia um triangulo ali).

DIGAM O QUE ACHARAM, PLEASE!1


	3. revelações

E, aí, galera? Tudo bem? Espero que sim. E espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo de "Vidas". Aqui vai mais um e vejamos o que vai acontecer com nossos amigos, Shall we?

AN: Bem, como o anime/manga eu não vi o ano em que as aventuras de Yuuri e co. começaram, eu não posso colocar um ano específico em que eles começarão em Hogwarts. Mas se alguém souber, eu posso fazer os cálculos (levando em consideração que quando eles morreram Yuuri tinha 21 anos) eu poderei colocar uma data mais precisar. Portanto, quem souber me diga para que eu possa fazer as devidas correções.

A festa de Duda tinha sido um tanto agitada. Eles tinham ido ao zoológico e uma cobra fugira. Harry até tentou impedi-la, mas ela foi rápida. No fim seus tios o culparam por isso e estragar o dia importante de Duda. Humpf. Fala sério. A noite ele foi liberado do "quarto" para ajudar a tia com o jantar daquela noite, todos os pratos favoritos de Duda, quando uma coruja enorme e marrom entrou com tudo pela janela e quase arrancou a cabeça de tia Petúnia. Ela deu um grito horrorizado e jogou o prato com os doces pro ar, correndo desesperadamente para fora da cozinha. Pobre Harry ficou petrificado onde estava, vendo a cena se desenrolar a sua frente, sem saber o que fazer. Uma ideia de repente lhe veio a cabeça e ele decidiu segui-la, mesmo que ela falhasse. Com um meneio da mão uma corda de água surgiu da pia e envolveu a coruja, que com o susto guinchou loucamente. Sem esperar Harry trouxe a coruja até ele e segurando-a firmemente correu da cozinha para o muro, sem pensar no que tudo aquilo poderia significar. Ele só parou quando pensou que ninguém os encontraria, completamente exausto, como sempre acontecia quando usava seu poder.

Ele olhou para coruja, que parara de se debater e se aquietara. Na pata dela ele viu algo preso. Quando ele olhou melhor ele viu que era uma carta. Com o cenho franzido ele a examinou e ficou surpreso quando notou que o endereçado era ele. Ele, então, pegou a carta e começou a ler, a coruja quieta em seu colo. A medida que lia suas sobrancelhas se ergueram em pura surpresa. "Magia?! Hein!", pensou, enquanto lia a carta de admissão, bem como a lista do que precisaria para ir pra lá. Ele soltou uma exclamação de surpresa quando a coruja o bicara. Ele olhou pra ela sem entender e quando ela tentou bica-lo de novo ele reagiu e puxou a mão. Quando ele terminou de ler a carta ele, olhando da coruja para carta perguntou.

- Você está esperando uma resposta, né? – mostrando a carta a coruja a qual piou como quem diz: "é claro, dã!" Com um suspiro resignado Harry retornou pra casa, mas não sem antes ter certeza de que a coruja ficara na árvore do muro, juntamente com a carta que esta trouxera, afinal, ele não podia levar a carta com ele. Seus tios pirariam se a visse.

A casa estava um alvoro só tia Petúnia tentando explicar para tio Valter o que havia acontecido na cozinha, só para parar de falar ao avistar Harry entrando pela porta dos fundos, tudo isso enquanto não tentava chamar atenção dos vizinhos. E é claro que em um segundo Harry se viu sendo levado, pela orelha, para seu "quarto" por tio Valter. O qual o trancou lá com a promessa de que ele não sairia de lá até as aulas começassem. O que, de acordo com a carta que lera seria dali a mais de um mês, uma vez que eles se encontravam no meio de julho. E a pobre da coruja estava a espera de sua resposta e Harry não tinha a menor ideia de como fazer para lhe dar a resposta. E agora?

Enquanto Harry estava trancado no seu "quarto" a coruja ficou observando a casa, a espera do mesmo, mas quando ela viu o garoto sendo trancado, ela piou furiosamente e entrou na casa novamente, fazendo seus ocupantes gritarem em pânico e medo. Ela parou em frente à porta e lançou, com um movimento de cabeça, a carta por baixo da porta. Feito isso, ela voou para fora da casa e decidiu esperar até que o garoto pudesse lhe dar a resposta. Afinal ela era uma boa coruja das torres que sempre entregava suas cartas como era devido. E se ela precisava de uma resposta ela esperava fosse o que fosse pela mesma.

QUATRO DIAS DEPOIS...

Harry estava cansado de ficar naquele cubículo por tanto tempo, saindo apenas duas vezes ao dia para usar o banheiro. O pior é que ele estava ciente de que ficara de dar a resposta a coruja quatro dias atrás. Com um senso de agonia ele começou a pensar que ela retornara sem a resposta e ficava imaginando o que aconteceria dali em diante. Afinal se ele não dissesse que queria saber mais sobre tudo isso (afinal não era todo dia que você descobre que é um bruxo, ele ainda se lembrava do susto quando descobriu que era um mazoku – óh, incredulidade!) como é que os responsáveis pela escola saberiam que ele queria ir estudar magia? Eles poderiam muito bem pensar que ele não havia aceito, já que não havia enviado um retorno a proposta. E isso o estava comendo por dentro. Por outro lado ele também havia parado pra pensar que os Dursley não iriam pagar ninguém para ensiná-lo magia, uma vez que só a mera menção dessa palavra fazia os dois adultos terem ataques apopléticos.

- Arrgghhhh! Se envio dizendo que quero ir, provavelmente só farei eles perderem tempo... a não ser que eles tenham um programa de bolsas de estudos... mas por outro lado eu tô tão curioso para conhecer outros bruxos!... Será que Bob sabe sobre eles?(suspiro) Não adianta eu pensar nisso agora. Primeiro eu tenho que sair desse lugar e, se a coruja ainda estiver lá fora, enviar a carta. – Decidido, ele esperou que todos fossem dormir e, com muita concentração, ele criou um pequeno dragão de água, da garrafinha que sua tia lhe dera, afinal ele não podia sair dali.

Harry olhou o pequeno dragão d'água, abriu sem fazer barulho a janelinha da porta e o fez passar, até que o mesmo alcançasse o ferrolho. Com um prender de respiração e olhar determinado, Harry fez o dragão empurrar o ferrolho até o mesmo permitir a porta a se abrir. Com um sorriso vitorioso e cansado, Harry dispersou o dragão, o qual voltou para a garrafa e saiu pelo corredor até a cozinha. A porta, óbvio, estava trancada, mas a chave estava no trinco. Ele a abriu com cautela, tentando não fazer nenhum barulho para não acordar sua família. Para seu espanto ele encontrou a coruja no mesmo canto que a deixara. Com um sorriso e olhar de desculpa ele amarrou a carta na pata da coruja que após dar um piu de entendimento voou céu adentro, desaparecendo na escuridão.

Após não poder mais avistar a bela coruja, Harry retornou para casa. Ao que parecia ele havia conseguido não acordar ninguém ao sair. Ele, então, retornou para seu "quarto" e ficou olhando o teto, pensando no que aconteceria dali para frente. Ele, no entanto, só poderia esperar para ver. Afinal, não era como pudesse adivinhar o futuro, pensou com apreensão, pois não sabia como sua família iria reagir as notícias de que ele era um bruxo, afinal sua família odiava tudo que era anormal e ser um bruxo com certeza se encaixava nessa categoria. Enquanto isso estava acontecendo com Harry, outras três crianças também receberam suas cartas para irem a Hogwarts, e todas elas mal podiam esperar para fazê-lo.

31 de julho

Muitas coisas haviam acontecido desde que a coruja havia lhe entregado a carta de aceitação e ninguém, até agora, havia aparecido para lhe explicar as coisas. Ele continuava, de certa forma, de castigo pelo ocorrido, embora ele não tivesse culpa alguma do mesmo...bem, quase tudo, afinal a coruja tinha ido lá entregar uma carta endereçada a ele, causando todo aquele badauê, mesmo que não tivesse sido de propósito. Fora o fato de que os tios disseram que escola ele "iria" frequentar e certamente Harry não estava nem um pouco inclinado a ir para lá, principalmente depois de ouvir umas histórias muito cabeludas de Duda e seus amigos, sem que os mesmo soubessem que ele os estava ouvindo.

No momento Harry estava sem nada para fazer, então ele decidiu dar uma volta, aproveitando que o primo tinha ido passar uns dias com tia Marge e logo não tinha que se preocupar em ser perseguido. Ele entrou no pequeno parque da vizinhança e sentou em um dos balanços. Ainda era cedo para ele precisar retorna para casa e ajudar tia Petúnia com o almoço. Ele queria muito que algum bruxo aparecesse e lhe dissesse que ele foi aceito para estudar magia, pois ele não sabia o que faria se seus tios o forçassem a ir para e escola que escolheram. Ele com certeza nunca iria para lá. Ele preferia sumir e tentar voltar para Shin Makoku à isso.

Com um suspiro ele fechou os olhos e ficou sentido o leve vento em seus cabelos ao mover o balanço. Mas um barulho, como o de escape de um carro, o fez dar um pulo e quase cair do balanço. Ele deu uma olhada ao redor, pois ao que se recordava não havia nenhum carro quando ele chegou e se um tivesse sido ligado ele teria ouvido. Então de onde havia vindo o barulho. Ele olhou, olhou, mas a única coisa que viu foi uma mulher surgir de detrás de um arbusto e andar em sua direção, como se não tivesse ouvido o estranho barulho. Ele piscou várias vezes para ter certeza do que estava vendo.

A mulher estava vestindo um longo vestido verde escuro, que quase parecia preto, mas por ser dia dava para ver sua real cor, um chapéu pontudo, como esses dos filmes de fantasia. Ela tinha uma expressão bem severa e Harry se pegou pensando o que a havia irritado tanto. Será que ela havia se perdido, pegou-se pensando olhando ela com cautela. A mulher, que ainda Harry não tinha um nome para identifica-la, parou em sua frente e o estava olhando como que esperando alguma coisa. Será que ela me confundiu com alguém, pensou vendo-a olhá-lo analiticamente.

- Mr. Potter, eu presumo? – ela perguntou olhando Harry e esperando uma confirmação. Ele confirmou com um aceno de cabeça. Isso só fez a expressão dela se intensificar, e ele tratou de emendar.

- Sim, sim sou eu, Senhora.- ele respondeu com o máximo de respeito que conseguiu expressar. Ele não queria que ela reclamasse para seus tios que ele estava sendo desrespeitoso. Deus o livre ser como Duda. Olhando para ela, Harry pode ver que a expressão havia, de certa forma, se suavizado.

- Eu sou professora Minerva McGonagall. Eu sou professora da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria Hogwarts! – ela deu uma pausa pra ver a expressão do garoto mudar de confusão para choque e surpresa. – Estou aqui sobra a sua carta-resposta. – ela franziu o cenho, então – Devo tomar pelo que escreveu que você não sabe nada sobre seu passado? – ela perguntou, e ficou esperando uma resposta. Harry, por outro lado, estava tão estupefato que quase não conseguiu responde-la.

- Ha... é...eu sei... – ele teve que dar uma pausa para por os pensamentos em ordem – É claro que eu sei. – ela arqueou a sobrancelha, indicando que ele elaborasse – Meus pais morreram em um acidente de carro quando eu tinha um ano e desde então vivo com meus tios e primo. – era um belo resumo, Harry decidiu, mas pela cara da bruxa, McGonagall, não era. Ela o estava olhando com os cenhos franzidos e a cara mais severa que ele já vira até então.

- Eu sabia que era um erro deixa-lo com esses trouxas. – ela murmurou esperando, por certo, pensou Harry, que ele não ouvisse. Ela o olhou novamente e pareceu chegar a uma decisão. – Me siga Potter! – ela ordenou bruscamente e, sem saber o que fazer, ele a seguiu. Com um certo aperto no peito ele notou que ambos se dirigiam para a casa de seus tios. Ele começou a pensar se tinha cometido um erro. Afinal, ele não queria ficar, novamente, de castigo.

- Eu quero conversar com seus tios! – ela disse isso enquanto caminhavam, como meio de explicação. Harry podia ver que ela não estava nem um pouco feliz e ele não entendia o por quê. Será que foi algo que eu disse?, ele pensou olhando a bruxa com certa apreensão.

Harry anunciou, quando chegaram, que eles tinham visitas, e é claro que Petúnia foi ver quem podia ser tão cedo. A cara que ela fez aumentou a curiosidade de Harry. Era como se sua tia fosse desmaiar a qualquer momento, de tão pálida que ficara. Enquanto que professora McGonagall apenas a olhava com cara de reprovação e algo mais que ele não conseguiu identificar. Pobre Harry não tava entendendo nadica de nada, embora parecesse que elas tinham um passado e, pelo visto, conturbado. O que teria acontecido no passado delas para reagirem assim na presença uma da outra. Sua tia aparentemente havia se esquecido de que Harry estava ali, do contrário ela com certeza teria dado alguma desculpa para ele sair dali.

- Petúnia! – Harry notou que com apenas o nome dela, sua tia tinha ficado completamente rígida, como uma pedra, embora ela estivesse tentando (sem sucesso, Harry acrescentou mentalmente) esconder isso com uma cara de desdém.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Petúnia perguntou rispidamente para a bruxa. Harry piscou várias vezes em choque com o modo que sua tia estava tratando uma visita. Mas ao que parecia McGonagall não parecia nem um pouco perturbada com essa recepção.

- Vim ajudar seu sobrinho com as compras para a escola. – ela falou devagar e claramente, e vendo a reação de desgosto e choque em Petúnia, continuou – E aparentemente contar a ele o que REALMENTE aconteceu com Lílian e James, bem como o fato de que, aparentemente, ele não saber, até recentemente, que é um bruxo. – ela terminou com um fogo nos olhos que fez com que Petúnia desse alguns passos para trás em pânico. Mas sua tia rapidamente se recuperou.

- Você não vai, não! Vernon e eu não vamos pagar nenhum charlatão para ensiná-lo alguns truques mágicos! – ela respondeu com uma determinação nunca vista por Harry. Ele estava começando a achar que tinha sido um erro traze McGonagall para casa. A mesma de repente sorriu, um sorriso que se Harry fosse determinar seria de vitória. Mas sobre o quê, ele não fazia ideia.

- E você acha que pode impedir o filho de Lílian e James de estudar em Hogwarts? - à menção a escola Petúnia trincou os dentes, fazendo seus lábios se tornarem um mero risco – Eles cuidaram de tudo antes de partirem. Os estudos dele já estão pagos. – Harry arregalou os olhos, não acreditando no que estava ouvindo. Isso só significava uma coisa seus pais tinham sido bruxos. Ele voltou sua atenção para a tia, que parecia ter se recuperado do choque.

- Seja como for, ele está sob nossa responsabilidade! Portanto, nós iremos decidir onde ele vai estudar! – Harry gelou. Ela tinha razão, eles tinham a palavra final. Afinal eles eram seus responsáveis. McGonagall avançou em Petúnia tão bruscamente que a mesma não teve tempo de recuar e disse algo a ela que a fez empalidecer e concordar com a cabeça, embora parecesse relutante. A bruxa, então, deu meia volta e se dirigiu á porta.

- O que você está esperando Potter. Vamos. Temos muito o que fazer e o tempo é curto. – McGonagall disse e voltou-se para porta, intenção clara. Harry deu uma última olhada na tia e seguiu professora McGonagall porta afora.

- Ah! Para onde estamos indo, professora McGonagall? – Harry perguntou enquanto caminhavam rua abaixo, em direção do parque onde se encontraram. Ela não olhou para ele mas respondeu sem parar.

- Estamos indo para o Beco Diagonal, comprar seu material escolar, é claro! – ela disse isso como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. Bem, para ela deve ser, pensou Harry seguindo a professora.

A cabeça de Harry estava cheia de possibilidades e teorias. Uma delas era que essa professora possivelmente conhecera seus pais e que ela os tinha ensinado. Outra era que, pelo que ele havia entendido do que ouvira ela e sua tia conversado, seus pais não morreram em um acidente de carro. A pergunta quanto a esse era como, então, eles morreram, pensou Harry, completamente absorvido em pensamentos. Ele quase colidiu com McGonagall quando ela parou de andar e Harry viu que eles haviam chegado ao parquinho do bairro.

- Segure minha mão Potter. Iremos diretamente daqui ao Beco Diagonal! – Harry não entendo como seria isso, mas fez o que ela pediu, e a próxima coisa que viu foi uma explosão de cores ao seu redor e uma sensação que estava sendo espremido por um cano. Ele fechou os olhos rapidamente e quando a sensação parou, e abriu os olhos, ele estava completamente desorientado.

Harry estava chocado esperando ver o parque perto de casa mas o que ele estava vendo era algo de outro mundo. Havia pessoas usando as roupas mais estranhas que ele já vira na vida, lojas atulhadas com coisas para serem vendidas, animais de diversos tipos e tamanhos, crianças correndo para cima e para baixo tentando puxar os pais para o que lhes chamara a atenção. Harry se pegou pensando em Greta e na alegria dela de ter uma bearbee, o sorriso maior do mundo tinha derretido seu coração e ele e Wolfram..., Harry piscou rapidamente os olhos e tentou banir a lembrança de sua cabeça. Não seria uma boa ideia deixas essas lembranças consumi-lo nesse momento, em um lugar público como esse. Ainda mais quando ele estava sendo acompanhado por um membro do corpo docente de sua futura escola.

McGonagall olhou o garoto com um pouco de apreensão quando ele olhou ao redor com o olhar espantado, até aí tudo bem, e logo em seguida com uma de dor, do tipo que você mostra quando lembra de algo doloroso. Ela viu que ele não queria demonstrar o que estava sentindo. Ela olhou na direção em que ele estava olhando e viu um pai com a filha olhando por uma vitrine, a garota segurando um gatinho rajado de cinza, que tinha acabado de receber do vendedor, um largo sorriso de alegria iluminando seu rosto. McGonagall achava que era isso que tinha causado esse olhar triste. Ele deve estar pensando em como seria se seus pais estivessem aqui, pensou com uma dor no coração. Ela não sabia o quão longe da verdade estava.

McGonagall colocou uma mão no ombro de Harry, fazendo o mesmo dar um leve pulo de susto e surpresa. Ela indicou para ele prosseguir em frente e ele logo o fez, lembrando que ela provavelmente deveria ter outros assuntos a tratar e não apenas servir de guia para ele. Ambos seguiram em direção o um prédio branco e enorme com os dizeres Gringotes na parte de cima. A medida que se aproximaram Harry notou algo escrito, mas ignorou isso em favor a olhar o resto da arquitetura. Era simplesmente lindo. Gunter iria adorar ver isso, pensou no tutor que sempre que o via queria mata-lo com um de seus abraços.

Alguma horas depois...

Dizer que ele estava chocado era óbvio. Depois que eles fizeram todas as comprar, incluindo sua varinha, Harry e McGonagall se sentaram para conversar e ela finalmente explicou o que havia acontecido com seus pais na noite de Halloween dez anos atrás e que como consequência ele tinha se tornado famoso no mundo mágico. Harry engoliu em seco, sabendo que sua estadia no mundo mágico, provavelmente não seria tão boa quanto ele tinha imaginado. Uma das coisas que ele aprendeu, na marra, foi que quando você tem poder as pessoas farão de tudo para ficarem ao seu lado, tirando o máximo de proveito possível, ou em alguns casos, se aproximar só para apunhalar pelas costas. Ele se lembrava do que Sara fizera, embora eles, depois, tivessem feito as pazes e até se aliarem, porém, certas coisas a gente nunca esquece. É vou ter que tomar cuidado nessa nova escola, Harry pensou com certa tristeza.

Outra coisa que ele pôde captar da conversa deles era que ela, e Dumbledore, a quem ele lembrava ter lido em sua carta era o diretor de Hogwarts, acreditavam que esse Voldemort, ou seja lá qual fosse seu nome, ainda estava vivo. A questão era porque ele não agia se ainda estava vivo, porque se esconder, eram perguntas que não o deixaram em paz durante o resto do dia. Quando retornou para casa seu tio o olhou com uma cara vermelha de raiva e, seria isso apreensão?, Harry pensou olhando para o mesmo. A tia estava atrás dele com uma panela em uma das mãos enquanto secava com a outra. A mesma cara desgostosa de quando saíra. Com um barulho de limpar a garganta Harry olhou para o tio, que estava tentando falar, mas parecia que as palavras não queriam sair. Por fim ele conseguiu dizer o que queria.

- A partir de hoje você irá ficar no segundo quarto de Duda! – Valter declarou e Harry olhou o tio em puro choque, sem conseguir nem se mexer – Então, o que está esperando? Leve logo suas coisas para cima! – ele falou quase como se quisesse gritar, mas para não chamar a atenção dos vizinhos ele não o fez. Harry deu um pulo e obedeceu o tio sem perder tempo, desaparecendo escada acima, embora ele soubesse que teria que retornar e pegar as pouquíssimas coisas que ele tinha em seu outro "quarto".

Harry deu uma olhada no seu novo quarto. Ele estava com algumas caixas cheias de brinquedos quebrados de Duda, bem como livros que o mesmo nunca lera. Ele avistou um relógio quebrado e decidiu tentar consertá-lo, afinal ele talvez fosse útil para acordá-lo quando estivesse na escola. Não demorou muito para ele olhar o que havia pelo quarto e decidir como arrumar o mesmo. Demoraria um pouco, mas agora ele teria um quarto de verdade, que ele poderia chamar de seu.

Depois do que pareceu horas, mas na verdade foram apenas duas horas, Harry terminou de arrumar tudo e ficou até impressionado com o próprio capricho e parou para pensar no que Wolfram diria se o visse fazer isso. O pensamento veio tão rápido e de repente que ele não conseguiu evitar as lágrimas de descerem seu rosto. Agora que ele estava só em seu quarto e, pela hora tarde, sua família já estava dormindo ele chorou, silenciosamente, a perda das pessoas mais importantes em sua vida. Bem, como o aumento da solidão que sentia sem eles que aumentara nos últimos anos, finalmente ele deixou solto sua tristeza e solidão, até que a escuridão o engolisse e ele caísse em um sono profundo, porém sem sonhos.

Shin Makoku

- O QUE VOCÊ QUER DIZER COM SUMIU?! – uma voz meio que histérica perguntou as pessoas que estavam em sua presença. O soldado, Dacascos, tremia da cabeça aos pés, diante do conselheiro real. Ele tentou falar, se explicar na verdade, mas as palavras lhe fugiam.

- Qu..qua..quan... quando fo.. fomos ver, não estava mais lá, Senhor! – ele terminou em um tom meio agudo, indicando seu nervosismo – Nós... nós não sabemos onde possa estar, Senhor! – ele terminou quando sem fala, de tanto seu pânico com que lhe aconteceria se não resolvessem esse conundru.

- Oh! Céus! O que está acontecendo aqui? – uma voz feminina perguntou um pouco afastada da confusão que se armara com o grito do conselheiro. Uma mulher de cabelos longos e loiros, olhos verdes e um corpo de matar muita gente de inveja perguntou para o conselheiro real.

- Lady Cely! – o homem em questão suspirou com um pouco de alívio ao ver a ex-maou. Ele se virou para dizer o que estava acontecendo, mas ao avistar o que Lady Cely usava no pescoço seus olhos se arregalaram – LADY CELY! – ele exclamou horrorizado – O que você pensa que está fazendo usando isso? – ele perguntou, completamente perplexo, apontando para o colar belamente ornamentado com pedras negras e no centro o símbolo de Shin Makoku , os olhos do mesmo em rubis.

- Ah! Isso? – ela apontou para o colar – Ele estava tão só lá embaixo que eu decidi trazê-lo comigo para a minha próxima viagem – ela falou como se isso fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Em um piscar de olhos Gunter tinha o colar seguro em suas mãos e Dacascos ficava pensando em como ele conseguia fazer essas coisas sem destruir os objetos.

- Honestamente, Lady Cely, essa é uma relíquia do reino, não uma joia qualquer que pode ser levada para cima e para baixo a seu bel prazer! - e–e relaxou os ombros e continuou – Eu quase tive um treco quando os guardas que foram fazer o inventário anual não haviam encontrado esse colar. – ele deu uma boa olhada no mesmo, para garantir que estava tudo perfeito.

- Oh! Gunter! Não é como se eu nunca tivesse usado uma joia real antes. Qual o problema com essa? – ela perguntou meio que curiosa. Ele a olhou debatendo se deveria dizer ou não. Por fim decidiu contar, talvez assim ela não tente usá-la de novo, pensou.

- Esse colar foi feito por Shino Heika. De acordo com registros ele o fez para alguém especial mas... – ele parecia indeciso, mas a um olhar insistente dela, ele prosseguiu – Essa pessoa não aceito o presente muito bem e dizem que o colar foi amaldiçoado. Desde então todas as pessoas que o usaram por longos períodos de tempo sempre acabam sofrendo infortúnios desagradáveis. É por isso que o colar tem ficado na câmara dos tesouros fora da vista das pessoas, assim ele é completamente esquecido. – Gunter terminou num tom solene.

- Oh! Céus! Que horror. Ainda bem que você estava aqui, então. – ela abraçou o conselheiro e antes de partir comentou – Eu não ia querer que minha jornada em busca do amor fosse arruinada por infortúnios. Tchauzinho! – e com um acena ela desapareceu corredor abaixo. Enquanto que em uma alcova, perto de toda aquela confusão, uma figura minúscula ouvira toda a conversa.

- Ai! Ai! E pensar que o meu Daikenja não gostou desse meu presente. Bem, pelo menos agora eu sei onde ele está! – e com um sorriso matreiro, que prometia confusão, Shino desapareceu. – Espere meu Daikenja, quando você voltar vou te devolver seu belo presente.

Olá gente boa. Esse foi o terceiro capítulo. Espero que tenham gostado. ME DIGAM. Anyway, o próximo, se a fic permitir, será a entrada de Harry em Hogwarts, entre outras coisas. Oh! O que será que vai acontecer? E me digam o que acharam do jeito que fiz ele descobrir sobre o mundo mágico? Sobre seus pais? E esse finalzinho? Oh, my! Shino sempre aprontando. Vamos, gente, comente dizendo senão não vou saber se a fic é boa ou se eu tô fazendo alguma cagada. ME DIGAM! Até a próxima.


	4. Encontros

**OBSERVAÇÕES**:

**Halfblood/half-mazoku:** _Halfblood_ é o mesmo que mestiço em português e _half-mazoku_ é um tipo de mestiço, eles são meio mazokus. Vocês devem estar se perguntado o porquê de eu ter preferido usar a palavra half-mazoku abaixo. Simples. Para fazer uma distinção. Como no mundo de HP temos os mestiços, decidi usar o inglês para os mazokus(half-mazoku) e em português para os bruxos(mestiços). Assim não haverá confusão a quem estarei me referindo.

**Fullblood:** É quase que o mesmo que sangue puro. Como assim? Bem, Gwendal é um exemplo. Ele é um Mazoku completo, ou seja ambos os pais eram mazokus. Em HP usa-se a palavra sangue puro (pureblood), para definir um bruxo cujos os pais são ambos bruxos. Então, estarei usando sangue puro para se referir aos bruxos e fullblood para me referir aos mazokus.

**Ayon Black:** é mesmo, Yuuri e Wolfram são simplesmente demais juntos. Gwendal e Gunter são hilários, se bem que eu sempre achei que eles não eram apenas uma dupla, mas um trio, com Aníssina como comentei anteriormente (hê! Hê! Hê!). É eles vão se reencontrar e tudo o mais mas, em seu devido tempo. Quanto a você não ter assistido ele todo, se for por não saber onde, lá no site anitube tem ele legendado. Completinho, da primeira á última temporada mais os cinco OVAs, não vai se arrepender, vale MUITO a pena assisti-lo. Bem, espero que curta esse capítulo e os que virão. Ah! Acrescentei um link para o anitube no meu profile, caso tenha interesse em terminar de assistir o anime.

* * *

><p><strong>P<strong>**rimeiro de setembro,**

Harry não podia acreditar que as semanas terríveis na companhia da família havia finalmente chego ao fim. Bem, pelo menos até as férias de verão, pensou ele, enquanto assistia seus tios e primo desapareceram da estação. Olhando ao redor ele pode perceber que havia um número grande de pessoas para pegar trens naquele horário. Lembrando o que McGonagall lhe dissera sobre a plataforma, ele começou a percorrer a estação a procura das plataformas 9 e 10. Afinal a que ele procurava estaria entre elas, a plataforma 9 e meia. Quando ele parou onde queria, ele ficou estudando um pouco a parede que continha a passagem para o trem que o levaria para Hogwarts.

- Bem, aqui vamos nós! – ele falou, inspirando fundo ele foi em direção a plataforma. Esperando o carrinho com seu malão baterem na mesma, qual não foi sua feliz surpresa ao constatar que ele atravessou a parede, tal qual McGonagall lhe dissera. Com um sorriso no rosto ele decidiu embarcar no trem, enquanto ainda era cedo – Não quero chamar atenção e causar um alvoroço! – pensou, lembrando-se o que significava ser Harry Potter! – acho que preferia quando eu era Yuuri Shibuya. Pelo menos eu podia ter uma vida normal quando estava aqui na terra. Agora! – ele suspirou e entrou no trem.

* * *

><p>Rony não podia acreditar que finalmente ele estaria indo para Hogwarts. Ele se lembrava que tinha que encontrar o seu rei, mas se Shino o colocou em uma família de bruxos talvez ele fosse encontrar o rei entre um dos alunos em Hogwarts. Pelo menos era o que ele esperava, caso contrário ele só estaria perdendo tempo indo para lá. E tempo era algo que ele não tinha, de acordo com o que Shino dissera. Pelo menos o Maou deve estar entre os primeiroanistas, pensou com um suspiro imaginando como seria a reencarnação do seu afilhado. Com uma última olhada no seu quarto ele saiu, fechando a porta ao passar.<p>

Sua família estava toda atarefada com a partida dos garotos. Pobre Gina teria que esperar mais um ano antes de ir para Hogwarts, pensou Rony, olhando a irmã caçula a qual estava com a cara mais triste do mundo, sentada na cozinha, olhando os irmãos e a mãe correndo para cima e para baixo atrás de coisas de última hora. Dava para ver o quanto ela queria ir também, mesmo sabendo que não podia, e Rony sentiu um leve aperto no peito, sabendo que ela só teria Luna para lhe fazer companhia. Ele queria animá-la de algum jeito, então, uma ideia surgiu em sua cabeça, talvez não fosse a melhor do mundo, mas ele esperava que fosse funcionar.

- Oi, Gina! – ele cumprimentou sentando-se ao lado dela. Gina ergueu a cabeça para o irmão.

-Oi, Rony! – ela tinha um tom baixo e triste, e Rony decidiu que talvez essa fossa, no fim, uma boa ideia.

- Olha Ginny, eu sei que você queria ir para Hogwarts também,... – ele olhou Gina e viu que ela provavelmente estaria se perguntando o que ele queria chegar com aquilo – mas você só vai poder ir ano que vem. – vendo que ela ia retrucar, Rony continuou rapidamente – Mas eu tenho uma ideia. Que tal eu escrever para você toda semana contando como andam as coisas lá na escola? – Gina sorriu, ela adorava quando Rony lhe contava histórias.

- Tá bom. Mas tem que ser toda semana! – ela ordenou. Rony sorriu e concordou. Ambos entrelaçaram os dedos mindinhos para reforçar a promessa.

Depois da conversa com Gina, Rony se sentiu mais aliviado em deixar a irmã para trás. Isso lhe trazia lembranças de quando ele era Conrado e ele partiu com o pai quando ainda era um garoto, deixando para trás seu irmãozinho Wolfram. Este havia chorado muito para ele não ir, mas Conrado prometeu voltar e ele o fez, mas só para encontrar o mesmo irmãozinho o desprezando, por finalmente ter descoberto que ele era um half-mazoku e não um fullblood mazoku. Isso cortou seu coração, pois ele amava seu irmão. Mas no fim eles haviam se acertado, mesmo que tivesse demorado décadas para o mesmo. Tudo graças ao seu afilhado que fez Wolfram amadurecer e ver que ele estava agindo imaturamente. Ele devia muito ao seu afilhado e desejava logo encontra-lo e voltar para Shin Makoku o quanto antes. Afinal eles ainda tinham assuntos a resolver lá.

Rony sabia que se ele decidisse partir para Shin Makoku sua família atual sofreria muito, mas ele sabia que era uma necessidade voltar. Algo estava para ocorrer, mas o quê era um mistério, pois Shino Heika não havia dito que ameaça era essa que pairava silenciosamente sobre Shin Makoku. Ele não se importava tanto assim em não saber, afinal essa não era a primeira, e provavelmente não seria a última missão dada por ele. Afinal Rony ainda se lembrava do que fizera a pedido dele para tentar conseguir uma das caixas proibidas e em quanta dor ele causara naqueles que o amavam. Com esses últimos pensamentos ele seguiu sua família para o carro e, então, para a estação, de onde partiria para Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Hermione não podia acreditar que o dia finalmente havia chegado, ela estaria indo para Hogwarts, um novo mundo cheio de coisas a explorar. Ela mal podia esperar para por as mãos nos livros que a escola teria, já que ela já terminou de ler seus livros escolares a séculos. Sério, ela precisava de algo mais desafiador. Isso que dá ter mais de quatro mil anos de memórias. Tudo era tão repetitivo que chegava a ser doloroso. E pensar que ela teve que passar os últimos anos "aprendendo a ler, escrever, fazer cálculos, etc", fazia ela querer subir pelas paredes. Mas agora, agora o que ela mais queria era ver Hogwarts e estudar todos os feitiços, encantamentos, poções, enfim, tudo o que pudesse por as mãos, afinal isso seria algo novo a aprender, visto que seria um campo totalmente novo. Bem diferente do que vinha fazendo desde que se viu reencarnada com suas memórias intactas.<p>

Hermione ainda sentia um pouco de raiva sempre que pensava em Shino, mas ao mesmo tempo a preocupação também aparecia, afinal ele deve ter tido um motivo para ter deixado suas lembranças. Isso era um bom motivador para ela querer aprender tudo o que pudesse em Hogwarts, afinal se ela fosse ser útil novamente, ela deveria aprender novos métodos e estratégias de combate, afinal de que adiantaria ser conhecida como o Grande Sábio... quer dizer a Grande Sábia, se seus conhecimentos fossem restritos. É, então, ela teria que por as mãos na massa e ser a melhor que Hogwarts já viu, pensou enquanto carregava o malão escada abaixo.

Os pais de Hermione já a estavam esperando na sala para partirem, afinal eles teriam que percorrer uma longa distancia até o metrô. Ambos eram dentistas e se orgulhavam muito da filha que tinham (Óh! O choque se soubessem a verdade!- he he he), sempre a melhor da turma e muito bem comportada. É, sem dúvidas, ela era o orgulho da família. Mesmo ela sendo diferente, uma bruxinha, eles a amavam muito e esperavam que ela se enturmasse com todos lá na nova escola e se saísse tão bem quanto o fez na escola local.

Quando chegaram a estação correram a checar a plataforma que a professora que os visitara lhes indicara. Os dois não viram nada que indicasse que havia um trem para partir para Hogwarts, até Hermione ter a brilhante ideia de tocar as plataformas e, com um pouco de choque ver sua mão desaparecer em uma delas. Os pais ficaram um pouco assustados, mas com um sorriso Hermione os acalmou e, dando um abraço e beijo neles, partiu para sua próxima aventura.

* * *

><p>Draco estava chateado, afinal ele acordara cedo demais hoje, o dia em que partiria para Hogwarts. Ele mal conseguia se conter em deixar aquela casa, na qual morara desde que reencarnara. Só de pensar em seus pais dava vontade dele começar a gritar em plenos pulmões que "não eles não são meus pais, Shino o livre, eu só tenho uma mãe e com certeza Narcisa Malfoy não é ela, muito obrigado". É, com certeza as coisas não andavam muito bem.<p>

Ele se sentou na grande mesa e em um instante o café da manhã apareceu na mesma, cortesia dos elfos domésticos. Sem hesitar ele começou a prepara o prato, pensando no que faria para evitar se tornar amigo de Potter, sem que ninguém desconfiasse dos seus motivos para tal. Ele tinha que fazer de modo que o próprio Potter não quisesse ser seu amigo, e não o contrário. De repente uma ideia, em sua opinião, maluca começou a tomar forma em sua mente. Tudo o que ele precisava fazer agora era agir corretamente e tudo daria certo, pelo menos era o que ele esperava.

- Bom dia Draco! – desejou uma voz feminina que se aproximava por suas costas. Ao olhar para o lado, Draco se deparou com sua mãe, Narcisa Malfoy, a qual estava, como sempre, impecável, para o café da manhã.

- Bom dia, Mãe! – Draco retrucou com um leve inclinar de cabeça. Decidido a tentar ignorar a mãe, ele retornou sua atenção à refeição a sua frente. Narcisa, por sua vez, olhou o filho, tentando pensar no que dizer, sabendo que isso era algo que ela tinha que fazer antes dele ir para Hogwarts.

- Draco! Você começará em Hogwarts esse ano. – ele fez um som de confirmação e ela prosseguiu – Você deverá se lembrar de se comportar como um verdadeiro Malfoy e trazer honra para nossa Casa. – Draco apenas confirmou, com outro som – Poderia, por favor me responder verbalmente Draco? Eu te ensinei melhor do que isso! – ela terminou em um tom de advertência.

- É claro, mãe! Desculpe-me! – ele falou com outro reclinar de cabeça. – Eu irei trazer orgulho para a Sonserina e para os Malfoy. – ele terminou pomposamente. Draco sabia isso de cós salteado, de tanto que seus "pais" repetiam isso. Ser um verdadeiro sonserino, fazer alianças com todos da Sonserina e, acima de tudo, torna-se amigo de Potter para com isso conseguir apoio político. Pelo menos o último ele sabia que não o faria. Ele conhecia muito bem sua família para não desejar que o garoto chegasse perto deles.

O resto do café foi passado em completo silêncio, até que ele se retirou para o quarto para ver se não esquecera nada, afinal não seria nada bom se ele chegasse lá e descobrisse que algo importante ficara para trás. Draco sabia que mesmo que ele esquecesse algo era ele só pedir que o objeto lhe seria enviado, mas ele preferia não fazê-lo. Abrindo a gaveta da escrivaninha ele retirou a foto antiga de Potter, que ele guardava. Nem mesmo ele sabia porque o fazia. Com um suspiro ele colocou a foto no malão e esperou até a hora de partirem para a estação.

Draco estava levemente surpreso em ver toda aquela movimentação na estação. Era a primeira vez que ele estava lá e ele não conseguia pensar em um motivo para nunca tê-la visitado. Finalmente chegada a tão esperada hora, ele estava indo embora daquela casa, para longe dos olhares de seu pai, das "lições" de sua mãe e acima de tudo, ele estava indo aprender como era a magia daqui da terra. Não que ele não gostasse de usar suas chamas. Ele amava isso, mas a magia que ele aprenderia seria algo nunca visto por ele, então ele estava nervoso, ansioso, apreensivo, entre outras emoções que ele nem conseguia explicar, muito menos nomear.

* * *

><p><strong>NO TREM, APÓS SUA PARTIDA...<strong>

Depois que Harry encontrou uma cabine ele entrou, sentou e esperou que o trem partisse, o que havia acontecido momentos atrás. Ele estava olhando o horizonte quando alguém bateu na porta e a abriu. Um garoto de cabelos ruivos, olhos azuis e sardas olhou para ele expectante.

- Oi! Posso me sentar com você? O trem está lotado. – ele terminou como modo de explicação. Harry indicou o banco a sua frente.

- Claro! – ele sorriu tentando deixar o garoto mais a vontade, e não nervoso. Vendo que se não fizesse algo o silêncio iria engoli-lo, então, rapidamente tratou de se apresentar – Meu nome é Harry, Harry Potter. – ele disse com um sorriso. O garoto ruivo ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- VOCÊ é Harry Potter?! – Rony teve o cuidado de parecer incrédulo e chocado, afinal ele era um garoto que estava na frente de uma lenda, pelo menos era o que todos pensavam, pensou Rony analisando Harry discretamente. Depois de um tempo ele se deu conta que não se apresentara – Meu nome é Rony, Rony Weasley. – continuando sua observação ele reparou que Harry parecia pequeno para ter 11 anos, e ele não gostou na direção que sua mente o levou.

- É, sou! – Harry disse com um sorriso constrangido, uma mão nos cabelos rebeldes. Por um segundo Conrad viu em sua frente não Harry Potter, mas seu rei, seu afilhado, Yuuri Shibuya. Ele sorriu de volta. – Eu nem sabia que era bruxo até receber a carta e professora McGonagall ir me explicar tudo. Fiquei tão chocado, sabe eu moro com meus tios. – com certeza ele ficara. Ele ainda não sabia se Bob sabia dos bruxos ou não, mas, Harry pensou, se ele soubesse talvez ele teria contado para eles antes, certo?, hum, dúvidas, dúvidas, dúvidas.

- Serio?! Que coisa! – Rony não entendia como isso era possível, afinal de acordo com o que ele sabia, Harry Potter deveria estar em local seguro. Claro que ele pensou que ele estaria, portanto, na companhia de bruxos, mas aparentemente, ele se enganara e o garoto estava vivendo entre os trouxas. A questão era por quê? – Já eu moro com minha família e todos são bruxos.

Antes que a conversa pudesse progredir, a porta da cabine deles foi violentamente aberta e uma garota estava lá olhando para o interior como que procurasse algo. Ela tinha cabelos castanhos bem rebeldes e fofos, olhos castanhos e, aparentemente, já estava com o uniforme da escola. Atrás dela, no corredor, um garoto esperava e parecia que estava seguindo a garota pelo trem. Seu ar era de alguém nervoso com algo, o que seria, ainda era um mistério.

- Algum de vocês viu um sapo? – a garota perguntou a eles.

- Não! – Rony respondeu, esperando que os dois falassem mais alguma coisa sobre o sapo.

- Oh! Bem, se vocês virem, nos chamem. – ela disse apontando para si e depois para o garoto, continuou – Eu sou Hermione Granger e esse aqui é Neville Longbottom. A propósito, o sapo é dele. – ela terminou.

- Ok! Se ele aparecer a gente te avisa. E eu sou Harry Potter e esse é Rony Weasley. – ele disse, introduzindo ambos aos dois. De repente uma voz anunciou.

- Harry Potter? – os quatro olharam na direção da voz e, o coração de Harry quase parou um seu peito. – Então Harry Potter está nesse compartimento! – o garoto falou olhando para Harry e Rony.

O garoto na porta, pensou Harry, tirando a cor dos olhos poderia ser uma cópia idêntica de Wolfram. Claro que isso se tirasse todo aquele gel segurando o cabelo no lugar. Uma das coisas que Harry tinha gostado em Wolfram tinha sido seu cabelo, com leves ondas e parcialmente rebelde. Ele adorava, quando iam dormir, passar a mão neles, senti-los entre seus dedos. Wolfram, porém, sempre sentia que seu cabelo estava contra ele. Tentando ficar o mais apresentável possível, seu cabelo nunca ficava como ele queria, no canto. Harry achava muito fofo ver o loiro lutando com o cabelo. Mas ver esse garoto tão parecido com seu Wolfie, era de dar nos nervos e ele tinha que pensar, como um mantra, que Wolfram estava a salvo, que ele estava em Shin Makoku cuidando de tudo lá e principalmente de Greta a filha deles. Harry se viu tirado de seus pensamentos quando o garoto começou a falar.

- Então, você é Harry Potter! Muito prazer. Meu nome é Draco Malfoy. – ele disse, e indicando dois garotos atrás dele, continuou - E esses são Vicent Crabbe e Gregory Goyle. – Malfoy, então, olhou as pessoas ao redor e de novo na direção de Harry. É agora ou nunca, ou meu plano dá certo, ou então..., pensou – Vejo que você precisará de ajuda em fazer amigos. – ele acrescentou um sorriso cínico, para maior efeito – Afinal você não quer se ver na companhia das pessoas erradas, não é? Eu posso ajudar nisso. – e estendeu a mão na direção de Harry.

Harry olhou o loiro e não conseguiu parar de pensar em Wolfram e em quando eles se conheceram. Malfoy é tão arrogante quanto Wolfram tinha sido. Achando que sabia tudo e que todas as coisas que fazia e decisões que tomava estavam certas. Que ele não podia estar errado. Um bom exemplo era a relação dele com o irmão Conrado, a qual se deteriorara quando Wolfram descobrira sobre o mesmo ser half-mazoku e não um fullblood. Ele, é claro, mudou muito ao longo dos anos, mesmo que ele nunca tenha ido e pedido desculpas ao irmão, eles passaram a se entender melhor e o relacionamento deles melhorara muito. E agora, vendo esse loiro, Harry não sabia o que fazer para faze-lo ver o quão errado ele estava sendo, julgando as pessoas ali, sem nem mesmo conhece-las. Então, ele decidiu agir como sempre fazia.

- Nós podemos ser amigos! – Harry disse, e acrescentou – Mas eu decidirei se quero ou não me relacionar com os outros alunos, afinal eu não posso deixar que ninguém tome tal decisão por mim. – ele disse com um sorriso sereno, tentando não antagonizar demais o outro garoto.

Malfoy olhou o moreno e, sorrindo internamente, pensou que seu plano pelo visto iria dar certo, se o outro garoto continuasse como ele pensava que ele iria. Isso é quase como argumentar com Yuuri, pensou Draco, lembrando-se de quando eles estavam na pequena cidade perto do castelo, e eles estavam falando sobre a guerra que se sucedera anos antes. Ele tentando mostrar a Yuuri o quanto os humanos não podiam ser confiáveis e Yuuri tentando mostrar o contrário. No fim a conversa desandou para seu relacionamento com Conrado e Yuuri dizendo que não importava o que acontecesse, no fim eles eram uma família.

- Bem, se você gosta de estar na presença de sangue ruim e traidores do próprio sangue! – ele deu de ombros – Bem, isso é com você! – pronto, agora era só esperar pelos fogos de artifícios.

Rony e Neville não podiam acreditar no que o garoto disse. Rony nem se importava em ser chamado de traidor do próprio sangue, do mesmo modo que ele nunca se importou em ser um half-mazoku, mas ele detestava quem chamava um nascido trouxa de sangue ruim. Neville, por outro lado detestava ambos. Já Hermione e Harry não sabiam o que aquilo queria dizer, mas sabiam ser algo ofensivo, vendo como os outros dois garotos estavam reagindo.

- Como você pode dizer algo tão ofensivo? – Rony finalmente se pronunciou. Seu olhar prometia dor se Malfoy continuasse por aquele caminho. Malfoy, por outro lado, olhou o ruivo e dizendo com o máximo de sarcasmo que conseguiu, ele continuou o diálogo.

- Eu só estou dizendo a verdade, Weasley. – Rony ficou um pouco surpreso por ele saber seu nome – É claro que sei quem você é. Ruivo, sardas, roupas de segunda mão e, pelo que soube, mais filhos do que podem sustentar. Quem mais poderia ser se não um Weasley? – ele perguntou retoricamente, vendo o ruivo vermelho, de raiva ou embaraço, ele não sabia. Tudo o que sabia era que ele precisava continuar com o ato e fazer com que Potter não o quisesse como amigo, na verdade que o odiasse, por insultar seus novos amigos. Afinal, ele só tem onze anos e crianças sempre fazem vão defender seus amigos, pensou Draco.

Harry olhou o loiro com atenção, pois sentia que tinha algo a mais ali que ele não estava conseguindo ver. Afinal de contas por que ele iria insultar pessoas que ele nem conhecia, se não tivesse um motivo interior, pensou vendo Rony pronto para defender sua honra. Hermione e Neville pareciam sem saber ao certo como agir, mesmo que o último estivesse com os punhos cerrados em raiva. Ele sabia que tinha que fazer algo, e naquele momento só havia uma resposta que ele poderia dar, mesmo ele sabendo que não era o certo. Ele, afinal, queria saber os motivos do loiro para agir daquele jeito, mas uma coisa que ele aprendera quando era rei era que tudo tinha seu tempo, ele só precisava ter paciência e conseguir falar com ele a sós e descobrir o porque de sua atitude.

- Visto que você está vendo que eles são meus amigos – aqui Harry viu Neville corar, Hermione olhar ele curiosa e Rony com surpresa, ele continuou para o loiro – Não vejo como nós podemos ser amigos também, se você só irá insultá-los. – ele terminou, esperando a resposta do outro.

- Muito bem Potter, mas saiba que você se arrependerá! – e com isso Draco partiu, seguido de perto por Crabbe e Goyle.

Com a saída do loiro, um silêncio se apoderou do compartimento, sem saberem como quebra-lo e, quando Harry tomou coragem para fazê-lo um grito – "TREVOR!" – o interrompeu. Quando os outros três olharam na direção da exclamação, viram Neville segurando um sapo. Vendo que tudo tinha acabado, de certa forma bem, Harry convidou os dois a entrarem e os quatro passaram a dividir a cabine pelo resto da viagem.

* * *

><p><strong>SHIN MAKOKU<strong>

Sombras. Apenas sombras. Era tudo o que se podia ver. Fora isso, nada. Era como estar flutuando num mar negro, sem chances de escapar dele. Porém, nem nadar era possível. Tudo o que se podia fazer era flutuar naquele negrume sem fim. Sem chão, sem teto. Sem paredes. Nada. Absolutamente nada. Você não sabia o que tinha, o que estava ou o que ia acontecer. Não sabia se aquilo era um sonho, ou sua nova realidade. Tudo o que sabia era que ao abrir os olhos aquilo se tornara seu presente. E o mais incrível, o medo não estava presente.

Um cheiro de queimado começou a assaltar suas narinas. O problema era saber se ele ainda tinha um nariz, afinal se ele não conseguia se mover, como poderia verificar? Mas o cheiro persistia e isso o estava intrigando. Como ele poderia sentir algo em um lugar como esse, onde nada parecia existir. Mas o cheiro persistia e parecia se intensificar, como se o que o estivesse causando estivesse se aproximando. Tudo o que ele podia fazer era mexer seus olhos em todas as direções, tentando achar a origem dele.

De repente uma dor aguda o assaltou, ele fechou os olhos e, era essa sua voz?, pensou ao ouvir o grito que ressoava ao seu redor. Ao abrir os olhos, para seu choque, ele estava de volta em seu quarto. Só que ele estava no chão, uma dor terrível na cabeça e uma ruiva rindo de se acabar na porta de seu quarto. Confusão era visível em seu rosto. Um sonho?, pensou, lembrando do negro absoluto.

- Oh, Gwendal! Você foi hilário! – a mulher disse, ainda com resquícios de riso em seu rosto – Você tinha que ter visto você em pé na cama tentando alcançar a vela que eu acendi. Você caiu direto no chão, mas é claro que antes você acertou o teto da cama. Visão interessante. – ela disse com um sorriso. Gwendal apenas grunhiu

- E posso saber o que você está fazendo aqui, Aníssina? – Gwendal perguntou, massageando a cabeça e olhando a cientista com cautela e irritação.

- Só vim saber porque você não apareceu para café da manhã! – ela disse cruzando os braços, na escuridão do quarto, cujas janelas estavam todas fechadas por pesadas cortinas – Você tem trabalhado demais, sabia? – ela disse, com certa cautela.

- Alguém tem! – ele retrucou – Afinal Shino não escolheu um sucessor ainda. – ele disse se sentando na cama – Portanto tenho que cuidar das coisas até que ele o faça.

- Bom, se é assim que vai ser, você deveria saber que já é bem tarde e que você está atrasado com o seu trabalho! – ela disse isso como forma de adeus e saiu do quarto do amigo. Tudo o que Gwendal fez foi grunhir em dor e irritação.

- Maldita dor! – ele pensou olhando para a vela que Aníssina deixara para trás. Teria sido só um sonho, ou algo mais, pensou, não conseguindo tirar aquela escuridão da cabeça – E melhor eu não me preocupar com isso. Deve ter sido só um pesadelo e que eu esqueci. Nada importante. E com isso ele tratou de se arrumar para o novo dia.

* * *

><p>Uma coisa que queria compartilhar. Essa fica está ganhando assas e começando a voar por conta própria, ou seja, a medida que vou escrevendo novas ideias e possibilidades para a trama nascem. É incrível. O difícil é conseguir colocar as coisas de maneira a não sair MUITO do controle, do contrário já viu, né? O tamanho dela acaba se perdendo, bem como ela começa a ficar confusa. Espero que isso não aconteça.<p>

Quando comecei a escrever queria fazer o início um tanto quanto corrido, devo admitir, porque queria chegar na parte boa, a ação. Mas, como podem ver, esta ocorrendo o contrário. Ela está ficando lenta e, mesmo que eu lute com isso, cheia de diálogos. Mas a coisa boa é que estou tentando, e espero que esteja conseguindo, criar uma história diferente das que existem por aí, e não seguindo tanto o livro. Já as aventuras em Shin Makoku quando ocorrerem serão anos depois dos eventos no anime me deixando livre para criar uma aventura completamente nova. Bom, é isso, espero que estejam gostando e continuem lendo... e comentando, of course.

Mais uma coisa, demorei mais do que queria para atualizar porque tinha empacado na cena do trem. Não sabia como fazê-la, só sabia o que queria nela (que era criar a inimizade entre Harry e Draco – algo TÃO legendário). Mas, enfim, consegui terminar e, devo dizer, não sabia o que fazer para a cena de Shin Makoku, mas a medida que fui escrevendo a coisa foi ganhando forma. Espero não ter feito nenhuma besteira. Bem, agora tudo o que resta é vocês lerem, comentarem, acompanharem... whatever.


End file.
